


The Way We Grew

by nightshade002



Series: The lit hogwarts au we've been waiting for [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quidditch, Rivalry, magical misfortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawahateeach other. Not just in an 'I don't like you and would prefer if I never saw you ever again' way, but in an 'I loathe your entire being why are you allowed to even get within eyesight of me' way. Iwaizumi hates that Oikawa acts so much better than him. Oikawa hates that Iwaizumi is just naturally good ateverything. (Oikawa loves when Iwaizumi messes up.) The only thing they have in common is Quidditch (and their classes), but even then there's no real reason for them to get along. At first.





	The Way We Grew

**Author's Note:**

> so this is for asightofdreams on tumblr for the fantasy haikyuu exchange
> 
> the part of the prompt i used was iwaoi + enemies to lovers (more like rivals to lovers but like close enough)
> 
> the creature i was given was witch/wizard
> 
> (also there will 100% be more of this au in the future bc i'm weak for it and I'll probably be making a series of oneshots)

\--First Year--

“Sugawara and Sawamura,” the professor called out, nearing the end of his list. Oikawa couldn’t quite remember his name. Mizoguchi, maybe? He sighed before reading the next pair off his list. “Kuroo and Yaku.”

Oikawa snickered and Kuroo sent him a glare. It was only a few days into their first year and anyone could tell Kuroo and Yaku got along like oil and water. 

“Hanamaki and Matsukawa.”

The two high fived and Oikawa rolled his eyes. There was almost no doubt they had somehow rigged the ‘random’ selecting magic Mizoguchi used.

“And finally, Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

The names were just barely out of his mouth before Iwaizumi protested. “Can we switch partners?”

It was Kuroo’s turn to snicker at Oikawa. He and Yaku looked like best friends next to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“For once, Iwa-chan has something useful to say. I can be Suga’s partner.”

Mizoguchi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more. “No.”

“But-” Oikawa tried.

“You really want different partners?” Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi nodded. “Too bad. You’re gonna stay partners until you get along, even if it takes all year. I don’t know what it is with you two, but whatever it is has to stop. Every time one of you acts out, I’m taking ten points from _both_ of your houses. Now everyone find your partner and grab brooms and Quaffle balls. We’re practicing throwing while flying today.”

Oikawa stalked past Iwaizumi to get himself one of the better school-issued brooms. Iwaizumi huffed and got a ball and a broom. In only a few minutes, the class was spread out across the field, hovering above the ground a few feet lightly passing the ball back and forth. Oikawa and Iwaizumi, however, were throwing the ball as hard as they could and making it more and more difficult to catch.

Iwaizumi was the first to miss one.

“What, Iwa-chan, can’t you even catch the ball?” Oikawa taunted.

Iwaizumi picked up the ball from the ground and threw it as hard as he could at Oikawa’s face. It hit hard enough to knock Oikawa off his broom.

“At least I know better than to catch it with my face.”

Oikawa pushed himself to his knees, holding his hand over his nose. “Iwa-chan, you brute, you broke my nose,” he seethed.

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, what’s going on?” Mizoguchi asked, resigned, as he jogged over.

“Iwa-chan broke my nose!” Oikawa replied quickly.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Both of you, shut up!” Mizoguchi yelled, attracting the attention of the groups around him. “Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Again. Oikawa, come here.” He brought Oikawa’s hand away from his face and grimaced, then sighed. “You’ll need to go to the hospital wing. Iwaizumi, go with him and _don’t_ injure him further. Meet me after you’re done, both of you, and we’ll discuss detention.”

“Why am I getting detention?” Oikawa argued. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Don’t argue with me. Just go get your nose fixed.”

“Yes, sir,” they both mumbled.

\--

Iwaizumi may have felt a small sense of accomplishment when he had broken Oikawa’s nose, but he definitely wasn’t feeling anything close to that now. For the tenth time since he had (and it had only been three days) something was going wrong. Earlier, he had been trying to get to the second floor, but the moving staircases wouldn’t let him get there. Now, someone had bumped into him and sent all his papers flying. Every time he had everything almost picked up, something would happen and he’d drop everything again. He was almost ready to scream in frustration when Daichi showed up.

“Rough day?” he asked, starting to pick up some of the papers.

“I’m gonna kill Oikawa,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“You haven’t seen him all day though?” Daichi said. “What does he have to do with this?”

“I don’t know, but I know it’s his fault.”

“You did break his nose, you know. I was talking with Suga and he said that most of the older Slytherins are, like, super protective of the first years because Slytherins used to get a lot of shit from the other houses, Gryffindor especially, because of how many bad witches and wizards were in Slytherin. That’s probably what’s going on now. Did you even apologize to him?”

Iwaizumi hesitated. “Well, no, but it’s not like I did it on purpose. He just made me so _mad_. He was acting like he was so much better than me and I _hate_ it when he does that.”

“Does he know it was an accident?”

“He should.” Daichi gave him his best glare. “Okay, okay, next time I see him, I’ll say I’m sorry.”

“See who?” Oikawa asked from behind them, startling Iwaizumi so much he almost screamed.

“None of your business, asshole,” Iwaizumi responded quickly. Daichi elbowed him _hard_. “I mean sorry for breaking your nose. It was an accident.”

“That sounded _so_ convincing, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grit his teeth at the nickname. “If you’re trying to get me to apologize again, it won’t work. I promise. I just wanted to make sure you know it was an accident.

“Fine. I accept your apology. But I can’t promise that your bad luck will end. It’s not like I’m the one making it happen.”

Iwaizumi tried his best to keep a straight face, but he could feel his face twitching and slowly morphing into a glare.

“Anyway, we should all get to class,” Daichi cut in before Iwaizumi and Oikawa got into yet another fight. He started pulling Iwaizumi away. “Have a nice day, Oikawa.”

“You too, Sawamura,” Oikawa replied with a smile and a wave. Iwaizumi muttered a goodbye after Daichi elbowed him again.

\--Fourth year--

Oikawa smiled as Suga kissed his cheek. He always loved the soft kisses Suga would give him, even after they decided dating wasn’t for them.

“See you after you’re done with the extra practice?”

Oikawa nodded. “It shouldn’t take too long. Maybe an hour at most.”

“Be careful,” Suga said, like always, and waved goodbye.

“I always am.”

They both knew it would be more than an hour, but it was nice to pretend that he wouldn’t be overdoing it. (He and Suga had fought over that before. They both decided to not talk about it so much in order to not cause a strain on their friendship.)

It was nice to get his extra practice in right after the normal practice. It didn’t always work out that way, usually Oikawa had to sneak around at least a little bit because _technically_ he wasn’t supposed to fly without supervision, but he was decent enough on a broom that he never really worried.

He was grateful that it was easy to practice on his own for this. Especially because no one ever wanted to practice as much as he did.

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa was pulled out of his thoughts by Iwaizumi’s accusing voice. He spun around to see Iwaizumi standing on the other side of the pitch, also holding a broom. “There’s not supposed to be anyone here right now.”

“That includes you, y’know, Iwa-chan.”

“Are you ever gonna give that nickname up?”

Oikawa smiled at him. “Probably not. Who knows, though, I might find something even better to call you.”

“So why are you here?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and mounted his broom. “Why do you think? Extra practice. I’ve got a snitch that goes faster than the ones we use in games. It’s trickier to catch. You can join me if you like. Well, if you can keep up.” He could tell he’d just sparked Iwaizumi’s competitive nature when Iwaizumi marched up to him.

“You’re on.”

Oikawa smiled wickedly and brought the snitch out of his pocket. “We’ll start five seconds after it’s in the air. You ready?”

Iwaizumi mounted his own broom. “Of course I am.”

They practiced together for a few hours before they had to stop because the sun was setting. Iwaizumi was exhausted, but Oikawa was energetic as ever.

“How often do you do this?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Pretty much every evening. The only time I don’t is after a game or during exams.”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi said, eyes wide. He wasn’t even trying to cover up his astonishment.

Oikawa nodded. “How else was I supposed to get a starting position? If I don’t do any extra practice, I’ll improve at the same speed as everyone else.”

“Can I join you?” Iwaizumi asked, barely letting Oikawa finish speaking.

Oikawa paused to stare at him before nodding once. “Provided you can keep up.”

\--

Iwaizumi was getting a little bit irritated. If by a little bit he meant a lot. “Stop laughing,” he hissed.

“Sorry, it’s just-” Daichi paused to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, “you think you have a crush on _Oikawa_.”

“Stop it,” Iwaizumi whined. “Stop laughing.”

“How long have you been complaining to me about how _infuriating_ and annoying he is?” Daichi teased, finally calming down. 

“I know,” Iwaizumi groaned.

“How many times have you told me how much you absolutely hate him?”

“I know.”

“How-”

“I _know_ ,” he groaned again, pressing his face into his pillow.

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna be more normal about this,” Daichi paused, “well, _try_ to be more normal.”

“That is literally all I’ve been asking for for like an hour.”

“So how long have you known about your crush on your self-proclaimed worst enemy?”

Iwaizumi lifted his head up off his pillow to send a glare over to Daichi. “A week. Maybe two. I don’t know, I hate this. Why can’t it be literally anyone else?”

“When did you realize it? What were you doing?”

“You’re so nosy,” Iwaizumi complained, flipping onto his back. “It was during one of our extra practice things. Did you know Oikawa looks _amazing_ when he’s sweaty? And also that he has _amazing_ abs?” He sighed, momentarily zoning out to think about Oikawa. How he had pulled up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead and Iwaizumi got a glimpse of his abs and nearly died.

“What extra practice things? Why haven’t I heard about these?”

“We’ve been practicing together almost every evening for like a few weeks now, it’s nothing big.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I can’t believe you. Not only have you said you were busy with other things _to my face_ when I wanted to hang out or study, but you’ve also been _practicing with your rival_? And need I mention that you’re breaking a rule?”

“I know that I’m breaking a rule, but Oikawa did it first. And I _was_ busy! The first time I was just gonna go practice by myself for a while but then he was already there and it just kinda happened. Plus Suga talked to me and he said that I should keep practicing with Oikawa to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t overdo anything.”

“Suga knew about this before I did?” Iwaizumi didn’t need to look at Daichi to know he was giving him a kicked puppy look. One he had definitely perfected.

“It’s not like _I_ told him. He came up to me about it like the next day.”

“Are you friends now?”

“I don’t know, it’s weird. I think?”

“Iwa, if I’m going to help you through your boy troubles-”

“Please don’t call it that.”

“-you need to be completely honest with me. Tell me everything.”

“Does that mean like… _everything_?” Iwaizumi asked, grabbing one of his pillows to wrap his arms around while he finally settled on laying on his side facing Daichi’s bed.

“I don’t want to know if you jack off to him.”

“No, I mean like,” Iwaizumi could feel his face heating up and he buried it in the pillow he was holding while he muttered something.

“Speak up, Iwa.”

“Like if I… hypothetically… had a dream about us holding hands? Is that included in everything?”

Daichi nodded. “Hypothetically, if that were a dream you were to have in the future, yes.”

“Hypothetically,” Iwaizumi stressed.

“Yes, hypothetically, of course,” Daichi reassured him. “ _Hypothetically_ , what else would this dream entail?”

“Nothing really, the main part is us holding hands. Hypothetically.”

“So, hypothetically, if you told me that, I would say that basically means you’re fucked dude. You’ve got it bad for him. Which sucks because I’m pretty sure he’s still dating Suga.”

“ _Fuck_.”

\--

“Koushi, it’s horrible. The worst. I think I’ll need to change schools.”

Suga hummed, only half paying attention. “‘S this about the homework or Iwaizumi?”

“Both!” Oikawa groaned, shoving his books across the table.

“Okay, well pick one to complain about, you know I’m always listening.”

“He’s so… infuriating,” Oikawa started and Suga knew right away that this wasn’t going to be a quick rant. “Like one minute I’m pretty sure we’re getting along and it’s really nice, but then the next it’s back to insults. I never know what to expect.”

“Have you ever thought that it’s because you do the same thing back to him?” Suga hummed, flipping a page and writing something down.

“That can’t be it,” Oikawa said, waving his hand. “Not possible. And anyway, what am I supposed to do when someone insults me? Ignore it?”

“That _is_ what most people do, you know.”

Oikawa groaned and started lightly hitting his head on the table. “I don’t know how to do anything else with him. All I know how to do is argue or be at this weird sort of peace with him.”

“Well-”

“The only logical course of action is changing schools. Maybe I’ll go to a muggle school.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “We both know you’d never do that.”

“I might. It would be worth it.”

“Not really, you wouldn't be able to handle being away from all of us.” Suga glanced up and happened to catch a glimpse of red and yellow. “Talk about the homework.”

“What? Why?”

“ _Someone_ just walked in.”

Oikawa lifted his head up to give Suga a confused look. “Hm? _Oh_. This essay is so much longer than we usually write and the instructions are so vague how are we supposed to know what we're supposed to write?”

“Guess? I don't know. I haven't even looked at that yet. The History of Magic essay is barely even on my to-do list right now.”

Oikawa stared at him. “You know it's due in like two days, right?” Suga nodded. “And it's supposed to be like five pages.”

“I know. I'm planning on starting it tomorrow night.”

“Koushi, honey, no.”

“Tooru, sweetheart, yes.”

\--Fifth year--

All of the other Slytherin players lined up to Oikawa’s right, facing the Gryffindor team in the center of the pitch. 

“Don’t give up too easily now, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiled and held out his hand for Iwaizumi to shake.

“Don’t worry. I won’t,” Iwaizumi responded with a smile almost as venomous as Oikawa’s own. He grasped Iwaizumi’s hand tightly and felt Iwaizumi squeeze back just as tight. “Trust me.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” He looked up at the overcast sky. “Perfect weather for a match,” he remarked sarcastically.

“Scared of a little rain?” Iwaizumi taunted. Oikawa shrugged and the shrill sound of the whistle interrupted their conversation. “Good luck. You’ll need it.”

“May the best seeker win, Iwa-chan.”

“Oh, I will,” he said and he and the rest of his team moved back a few feet while Oikawa and his did the same. Both teams hovered on their brooms in a circle with Oikawa and Iwaizumi just above them. Mizoguchi reminded everyone to play fair and released the bludgers and the snitch. Shortly after, he threw the quaffle up into the air and the game began.

Oikawa nearly blocked everything out in order to focus on finding the snitch. He was still aware of the other players, particularly the beaters and Iwaizumi, but they didn’t matter as much. He flew straight up in order to get a better look at everything. In the back of his mind, he was grateful for the thick robes that blocked out the cold of the air.

Iwaizumi was circling around near the edge of the pitch. Likely doing the same thing Oikawa was. He grit his teeth and looked harder. There was no way he would let Iwaizumi catch it first. He decided to dive, hoping to fake Iwaizumi out. Oikawa smiled as he saw Iwaizumi’s head snap up to him. He didn’t have much time to gloat, however, when a bludger was sent straight towards his face.

Oikawa felt the first few drops of rain on his face and looked up, momentarily distracted.

“Oikawa, watch out!” Hanamaki yelled, calling his attention back to the game as he flew up next to Oikawa and hit the bludger away. “Be careful.”

“You too. It’s starting to rain,” Oikawa replied and Hanamaki started to fly off.

“To your right,” he said before he was far away.

Oikawa looked over to catch a glimpse of the snitch with Iwaizumi following after. He didn’t have time to thank Hanamaki as he chased after the snitch. It was flying directly away from Iwaizumi, not twisting or turning or anything. The angle they were at made it easy for Oikawa to catch up to Iwaizumi by coming from the side.

“Looks like I found it first,” Iwaizumi taunted once they were flying shoulder to shoulder.

“You may have seen it, but I’m gonna catch it,” Oikawa quipped, flipping his wet hair out of his face. It was dripping now thanks to the steadily increasing rain.

“As if.”

They both stopped talking then, too focused on catching the snitch. Oikawa occasionally leaned to the side to jostle Iwaizumi and hopefully knock him off course. He didn’t do it as hard as he usually would, however, due to the rain pouring down on them. He wanted to win, but he wasn’t going to knock Iwaizumi off his broom in order to. The snitch was twisting and turning more now, drying to shake them loose.

“‘Kawa, down!” he heard from somewhere to his left. Oikawa barely thought about it before he dove down, taking his eyes off the snitch. Iwaizumi swore above him and he looked up to see Iwaizumi regaining control of his broom. He gave Hanamaki a mock salute before flying up again to search for the snitch.

Rain was coming down hard now, making it slightly difficult to see. Oikawa really wanted to be done with this game soon so no one fell. He took off in one direction, hoping to see the snitch somewhere. It paid off when he saw a glimpse of it to his left and above him. The wind was picking up, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He was decently above everyone else and it looked like Iwaizumi had just noticed him and was starting to fly up. He smirked. There was no way Iwaizumi would get there first.

He reached out his arm to grab it and suddenly he was dangling in the air, holding on with barely one hand and a shooting pain in his shoulder. He reached up to grab the broom with his other hand, but another gust of wind came and he couldn’t manage to hold on with the combination of the wind and the wetness of the broom. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the broom slip from his grasp and blow away. The pain in his arm faded into the background as fear overtook him. He was glad he hadn’t looked down before he fell and he squeezed his eyes shut now in an attempt to make the fall more bearable and less terrifying.

Oikawa’s back collided with something hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs, which made him panic even more. He coughed, trying to get a breath in. It didn’t help him any that his feet were still dangling in the air so he knew he still hadn’t hit the ground and might still be falling. He finally managed to get a breath in and started gasping for breath. Once he could breathe somewhat regularly, he opened his eyes again.

Iwaizumi’s shoulders slumped in relief. “You alright?”

Iwaizumi was holding him against his chest with one arm and the other barely keeping control of his broom. “Here, let me…” he said as he carefully helped maneuver Oikawa to more comfortably sit on his broom in front of him, trying not to hurt Oikawa’s shoulder any more.

“Get me on the ground,” was all Oikawa could manage. Iwaizumi wrapped one arm around OIkawa’s torso to hold him still and flew them slowly to the ground. The game hadn’t officially come to a stop, but everyone had stopped to watch. As soon as Oikawa’s feet touched the ground, he stumbled away to meet Suga as he ran across the pitch. Oikawa practically fell into Suga’s arms once he got close enough.

“Are you okay?” Oikawa whined in response, energy draining from his body. Suga started rubbing small circles on Oikawa’s back and talking in a soothing voice. “We’re gonna get you to the hospital wing, alright? You’re safe on the ground here, everything’s gonna be okay.” He kept repeating the words and actions until Oikawa passed out in his arms.

\--

Iwaizumi pressed himself as close to the wall as he could while the light passed through the hallway adjacent to the one he was in. It paused briefly at the intersection before the professor doing rounds continued on. He breathed out a sigh of relief once the light had passed out of his sight completely and continued on the the hospital wing.

He shouldn’t be doing this. Daichi told him specifically to not do this, but he had to make sure Oikawa was okay. It didn’t make much sense to him. There should be no reason he was this worried about Oikawa. And yet here he was, breaking curfew and sneaking into the hospital wing because the last he had seen of Oikawa was when he was carried off the Quidditch pitch unconscious.

He winced when the door creaked open. No one seemed to have heard, though, so he closed it as gently as he could. Earlier in the day, he had been in here, too. It was mostly just to make sure he was okay after everything, but it did also make this easier because he knew where Oikawa’s bed was. Oikawa was laying on his uninjured side, not facing him when he walked up to him. He sat down on the bed next to Oikawa’s and winced again when it squeaked under his weight.

Oikawa lit the lamp above his bed then turned over and stared at him. “Iwa-chan? What are you doing here?”

“I… uh… wanted to make sure you were okay,” Iwaizumi stuttered out, blushing like he’d been caught doing something embarrassing. Which, he was, but he thought that by now he’d be over his stupid little crush on Oikawa.

“What happened?” Oikawa asked, voice light and almost too calm for someone in the hospital wing, as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

“You were hit by a bludger and I think it broke your arm and almost knocked you off your broom. Then there was this big gust of wind and you fell and I caught you and flew you down to the ground and I’m pretty sure you passed out after that,” Iwaizumi explained.

“So you saved me,” Oikawa stated. Then he started giggling, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. (Iwaizumi did _not_ think it was cute. Not at all.) “Iwa-chan’s my hero.”

“Oi...kawa?”

“That’s me.”

“Are you… high? Is that a thing healing magic can do?”

Oikawa stared at him with wide eyes. “What’s high?”

“It’s,” Iwaizumi hesitated, not sure how to explain it, “a muggle term. I’m pretty sure it applies to you right now.”

“What does it mean?” Oikawa asked, dragging out the word mean. “Tell me, Iwa-chan.”

“I think you should go back to sleep,” Iwaizumi suggested, getting up to push Oikawa back down onto the bed. Oikawa resisted, though, grabbing the collar of Iwaizumi’s shirt and pulling him closer.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa said quietly. Iwaizumi could feel his face heating up quickly and he wished he could look anywhere but Oikawa’s face.

“W-what?”

Oikawa stared at him intensely for a few seconds before pushing him away. “I was right. You are even cuter up close.”

“That’s- I- you don’t-” Iwaizumi spluttered, certain he was blushing harder than he’d ever before. “ _What?_ ”

“I _said_ you’re even cuter up close.”

“I heard you but _what_?”

Oikawa smiled teasingly. “Did you want me to tell you again?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “ _Merlin_ , I’m gay,” he whispered.

“What was that, Iwa-chan?”

“It was nothing. I didn’t say anything. Not one thing,” Iwaizumi lied and cringed at how terrible his lying skills were.

“Here, come here, come closer. I wanna kiss you,” Oikawa whined, reaching out towards Iwaizumi.

“What?” he nearly yelped.

“You’re not a very good listener, are you?”

“I… heard you, but,” Iwaizumi trailed off, not sure how to continue. Oikawa seemed to be content just looking at him, waiting. “It… it’s just the healing magic. You’re not in your right mind right now.”

“So,” Oikawa said, looking down, “you… don’t want to?”

He could see Oikawa’s eyes tearing up. “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant. I mean that you’re high or whatever the magical equivalent is. You’re not thinking right. If… if we kiss… I want to be sure you _really_ want it.”

“So you do want to kiss me?” Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa instantly brightened up. “In the morning?”

“If you are… feeling better in the morning, yes. We’ll talk about it then.”

“Mm, okay,” Oikawa hummed. “You promise?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Now get to sleep. You need it.”

“Come here.” Iwaizumi moved closer to Oikawa’s head. “No, on the other side.” Iwaizumi moved around the bed to stand on Oikawa’s other side. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s collar again and pulled him down, laying back down at the same time. He wasn’t expecting it, so he allowed Oikawa to drag him down to the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready to go to sleep. What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna go back-”

“No! Stay. Please?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Okay, fine, but can I at least sleep in a different bed? There’s barely room for one person on these. How are we both supposed to fit?”

“Cuddle. Please, Iwa-chan? I can’t sleep anyway.” He gave Iwaizumi the best pleading face he could. Iwaizumi tried to resist it, but he was seriously weak to Oikawa.

“Fine, but only if you promise to try and sleep. Now let me up so I can properly lay down.”

Oikawa heaved a sigh like it was such a bother to move even a little bit. Iwaizumi moved himself to a more comfortable position and turned off the light before Oikawa latched onto him again. He let Oikawa pull him closer, close enough that he was _actually_ cuddling with Oikawa, not just laying in the same bed close together because it’s a small bed.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked after a few moments. Oikawa hummed in response. “I thought you and Sugawara were dating?”

“Nope, that was back in fourth year. We dated for like a week before we decided we were just better as friends and partners in crime. We never officially told anyone except our friends.”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi said softly.

“Go to sleep now, Iwa-chan. You still have classes tomorrow.” Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes, scooting just barely closer to Oikawa.

\--

Oikawa blearily blinked his eyes open. The hospital wing was always too bright in the mornings for him. His shoulder was sore and it felt like something was laying on him. No, wait, something actually _was_ laying on him. He brought one hand up to rub at his eyes and looked down at his chest. Iwaizumi?

“Stop movin’ ‘round s’much,” Iwaizumi grumbled into his chest, tightening his arms around him.

“Iwa-chan, wake up,” Oikawa said softly, nudging at Iwaizumi’s chest, resisting the urge to scream about how cute Iwaizumi was when he was tired. “You’ve got class soon probably and you also have to explain yourself.”

“Don’t wanna get up.”

“Iwa-chan-”

“No. Let me sleep.”

Oikawa sighed and was very tempted to listen to Iwaizumi, but he knew that missing a class would result in Iwaizumi getting a detention. Not to mention the nurse _hated_ people other than actual patients bothering the ones in the hospital wing for a reason. He tried to remember what had happened last night that resulted in Iwaizumi, of all people, in his bed, but he couldn't remember much. Only that they agreed to talk about… something. If only he could remember it.

“Iwa-chan, I remember what happened last night.”

That got Iwaizumi up. He was wide awake in an instant, pushing himself up to look Oikawa in the eyes. “You do?”

“No, but I want to know now. What happened?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered off to the left while he spoke, refusing to look at Oikawa. “It was, uh, nothing. At all. Nothing happened.”

“Nothing, huh?” Oikawa asked, smiling. He had to admit Iwaizumi’s inability to lie was endearing.

“Nope, not a thing. Not one thing.”

“So we both just went to sleep separately and you woke up here? That’s what you want to go with?” Iwaizumi hesitated before nodding. “Seriously? That’s the best lie you can come up with?” Iwaizumi nodded again. “So what _actually_ happened?”

Iwaizumi dropped his head down to Oikawa’s chest and started mumbling before Oikawa told him to speak up. He lifted his head up so his chin was on Oikawa’s chest and he could look at Oikawa while he spoke. “So yesterday, during the game, you got hit by a bludger and fell off your broom and I caught you, but you passed out almost right after getting to the ground. And then last night I wanted to see if you were okay, so I snuck across the castle to check on you. And you were awake and, like, high or whatever when I got here-”

“What’s-”

“Muggle term, I’ll explain later. So anyway, uh, we talked about stuff for a bit and I was going to go back to the Gryffindor dorms, but you insisted I sleep here.”

“What’d we talk about?”

“Just, um, stuff. And things. Nothing much.”

Oikawa sighed. “You _are_ aware of how terrible a liar you are, right?” Iwaizumi nodded. “So what’d we talk about really?”

“You… called me cute,” Iwaizumi started, blushing hard, “multiple times. And then you asked if you could kiss me. And you almost cried when I said no, but we said that we’d talk about it in the morning.”

“Why’d you say no?” Oikawa asked, shifting around on the bed a little to get more comfortable.

“I… You didn’t seem like you were in your right mind at the time. I wanted to make sure you would actually want it and remember it if we kissed.”

“Aw,” Oikawa cooed, poking Iwaizumi’s cheek with his finger. “Iwa-chan’s a sap.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi whined, pressing his face into Oikawa’s chest again.

“So do you want to kiss?” Even Iwaizumi’s ears turned slightly more red at the question. He nodded once. “Well then come up here and do it.”

“What did you say?”

“I said,” Oikawa started lowly and grabbed Iwaizumi’s chin with his good hand and forced him to look Oikawa in the eye, “come up here and do it.” He let go and continued with a smirk. “Unless, of course, you’re scared.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the challenge. Apparently, no matter the situation, Iwaizumi’s competitive nature remained.

Oikawa practically melted into the bed when Iwaizumi finally kissed him. His hand came up to rest against the back of Iwaizumi’s head while Iwaizumi moved one of his hands to cup Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi pulled back far too soon in Oikawa’s opinion.

“Not scared,” he said, slightly out of breath.

“Not scared,” Oikawa agreed. “Now get to class. Or breakfast if it’s still early enough for that. And brush your teeth before you kiss me again.”

“Again?”

“You _do_ want to do that again, right?” Oikawa asked, for the first time completely uncertain.

“Of course, as long as you do.”

“I do.” Oikawa smiled brightly at him.

“I should really go. To class. But I’ll come back later,” Iwaizumi said, pushing himself up off of the bed. They both shivered slightly from the lack of warmth.

“Not if I get out of here first,” Oikawa said, still smiling.

“We’ll see,” Iwaizumi hummed, leaning down and kissing Oikawa’s forehead. “See you later.”

\--

Iwaizumi wished he could say that he wasn’t easily startled. A few too many ghost stories from his cousins from when he was younger could be blamed for that. (He would never admit it, but he nearly fainted his first day of school.) Really, he should have expected something like this. He almost _did_ expect this. 

That didn’t stop him from screaming when Oikawa’s hands landed on his shoulders.

Fortunately, the hallway was completely empty. Unfortunately, that was the exact reason he screamed.

Oikawa snickered. “Oh my god, Iwa-chan. Is it even humanly possible for anyone’s voice to reach a higher pitch?”

Iwaizumi turned around to face him, making sure to punch his good arm. “Asshole, who does that! I could’ve broken your nose again!”

“Again?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head. “When did you do it the first time?”

“You seriously don’t remember? In our first year? When Mizoguchi made us partners until we got along?”

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Anyway, the nurse said I'm fine now. My arm is all fixed!”

“That's great, but-”

“So now we need to talk.” Oikawa paused before clarifying, “About this morning.”

“Right, so-” Iwaizumi tried again.

“Hear me out first, then you can talk, okay?” Iwaizumi nodded. “So we kissed and I really liked it. And I know we both said we wanted to do it again, but I want to make sure we're both on the same page and we both want the same thing. I would like to date you, if you also want that. I, uh,” Oikawa’s gaze flickered nervously to the side, “understand if you don't want to and I don't want to force you into something you don't want. But I would like to date you.”

“I-” 

Oikawa interrupted him again. “Sorry, sorry, I know but I just have one last thing. If we do date, I'd like for it to be kept relatively quiet at first. In case we don't work out or something. So it's not a super big deal. It wouldn't be like hiding the fact but just let people figure it out on their own.”

“Is that all?” Oikawa nodded. “Ok firstly, _yes_ I want to date you. Of course I do. Secondly, if that's what you want, I'm fine with that.”

“Really?” Oikawa asked, hopeful, nerves draining away.

“Really,” Iwaizumi confirmed and leaned forward to kiss Oikawa softly.


End file.
